someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Origins of a Certain Pokemon
Allow me to tell you some things about myself. I used to work for a little company called Nintendo. You’ve probably heard of it. I wanted to be a doctor but money was always an issue. There is not much to say about my current job however. I enjoy it and I’ve been a big contribution to the company. I worked on many classic games that you know of, like Pokemon Blue, Zelda Wind Waker, and Metroid Prime. I sit at a desk most of the day. One day, I had a big rush of papers to fill out and file. I fell asleep out of boredom. I woke up, and looked around to make sure nobody saw this. I left my office for some coffee. When I walked out into the hallway, I felt strange. Like something in the hall was off. I passed by Victor’s office and asked him if something was done to the hallway. He said that he did not think so and that he did not have time to chat. He was shaking, like he was freaking out about something. Heck, it was none of my business, though. I walked back out and kept going down the hallway out into the break room, however, once again something was off. I could have sworn that the vending machine was red before, and now it was black. I took out my wallet to get a dollar for the vending machine. “Wow!” I thought. Where did I get so much money? I had I looked around and then noticed a sort of motivational poster that said, “You're my slave. You’ll do as I say." What was this doing here? Did somebody put this on the wall as a joke? I poked my head out the door and looked out into the hall again. It was quiet. There did not seem to be anybody around but Victor. I went back to his office and asked, “Where is everybody?” Victor was facing away from me, and he did not respond. Out of nowhere, the light in his office went off. I stepped out into the hallway. I stared into Victor’s office and said that the light bulb must have burnt out. Victor did not respond. I could not see very much inside, just a black silhouette of him sitting in his chair. The chair slowly turned to face me. He was now facing me. I still could not see him very well, though. “Is there...something wrong?” I asked. Just silence. I stood there, and I began to get a little scared. Because I was so confused as to what was happening, I slowly just backed away from his office. I started to hear little giggling laughter. I all of a sudden, felt a wave of relief. “Oh, he’s just messing with me,” I thought. I walked back to his office to show him that he’d got me. But... he was gone. At that moment his light bulb clicked back on. I began to panic; I did not know what to think. I just said out loud, “Whatever! If this is a joke, then congratulations, you got me. But screw you, I’m not dealing with this; I’m leaving if you don’t answer me, because I’m getting pissed off now. I have work to get back to. Could you just tell me where everyone is?” I began to hear footsteps at the end of the hallway coming from around the corner. Instinctively, I backed into my own office and locked the door. I did not even think about it. Something inside me told me that something bad was about to happen. I looked out my office window at the direction of the footsteps. I shivered in horror of what I saw. There was a creature of some sort. This thing… it was strange looking. Almost liked like it was CGI or something. It looked familiar. I felt like I could not close my mouth. My mouth was wide open. This thing was tall and thin as a twig. It had blades for hands and a diamond shaped head. It was dragging a wheeling cart behind it. On the cart were a bunch of large cases. It popped one of the cases open and pulled out a piece of electronic equipment. The creature tapped the top of it. At that moment, a message began to play in the sound of my boss’s voice. It said, “Is somebody here? ...Hello...?” I stood in absolute silence. It was so quiet I felt like I could hear my heart beating. The light in my office then went out. My chair turned toward me then, in a few seconds, a flash of light hit me. I then heard footsteps from down the hall coming my direction. I started freaking out. “What the heck is happening? Am I going insane? Am I asleep?” The footsteps stopped at my door. The creature could not see into my office because my blinds were closed. I heard the sound of my boss’s voice again saying, “Um… could you please open your door? I have big news.” It was a trap. This thing wanted me to open the door. I kept quiet. The voice spoke again. It said, “...I know you're in there... Don’t make me do something I don’t want to.” I began to panic. I did not care anymore. I quickly grabbed my phone. I started to dial a number when a flash of light hit me in the room again. This light began to flicker over and over. Like a strobe light. “911, I have a serious emergency!” I yelled. The other line did not say anything for a few seconds. Then when I began to talk again the door started pounding. I screamed! The door busted open! The creature walked in toward me. I began to feel cold and lifeless, as If I were blacking out. The creature lifted me up by my shoulders, held my face up to his, and said, “GET BACK TO WORK!” slashing its blade at my chest. I lifted my head off my desk in a scream. I had been asleep. I was filled with disbelief. Everything seemed so real. I looked at my computer and it looked like I had just finished my work. I quickly left my office and headed out to the break room. The strange poster was still on the wall. I went out into the hall and saw Victor’s light go out again. I started hearing the footsteps around the corner like last time. Was I still asleep? All I knew was that I was not going back to my office again. I stayed in the break room this time. I waited until the creature played the messages and passed by my office. I made a break for the back door! It would not open. “NO NO NO NO!” I yelled. “WHAT IS GOING ON?!” I then heard the footsteps coming back down the hall, but very fast. When I saw the creature again, the same feeling as last time rushed over me. I could not move. I was stunned in fear. However, I realized where I’d seen this creature before! It was a Pokémon. One that I had a big part in creating named “Kabutops”, but it was more detailed and was real! It picked me up again, but this time said, “ONE MORE TIME AND YOU’RE FIRED!” I arose from my sleep again. I had no idea what was real anymore. I looked out my window I opened it up and looked down. “10 stories up…I’m 10 stories up.” I stood there in silence. Maybe I should jump. If this is a dream, I’ll wake up... and, well, if it’s not... then I suppose I don’t wanna see that Pokémon again either. I contemplated the idea. I began to climb out the window when I took one last glance at my office. The computer! It had the work from this morning on it… I was awake! I climbed back into my office and ran out the door with happiness that it was all over. I turned around the corner and bumped right into the Kabutops. It dropped it’s electronic device this time and it shattered into pieces. The creature started screaming in my face. I started running as fast as possible. When I passed through the break room once again, I noticed that the poster was gone and the vending machine was red again. I was awake… but the creature was still there. If this story is getting repetitive, it should be. Once more, the creature grabbed me by the shoulders and yelled “YOU’RE FIRED!” I grabbed a nearby kitchen knife and slashed the thing’s throat with one quick swing. The Kabutops fell to the ground. It stopped moving and blood pooled around it’s body. It was then that all of my coworkers started running out of their office and out the door screaming at what I’d done. I looked down and the creature’s body was gone but in it’s place lied my boss. I thought to myself, “Oh no… what did I do? What’s wrong with me?! Was this all in my head?! They’re going to give me the death penalty!” The dead body then sat up... then looked at me. It was Kabutops again. This creature was written to have a mysterious backstory behind it, so I had no idea what it was capable of doing. Hell! What am I even saying? I made the thing up! It can’t be real….can it? Once again stunned in fear, I could not move, or call for help. It then picked me up….and did what it was written to do… again... again… and again. Category:Pokemon Category:Creepypasta Category:Original Story Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game